Tag Team
by Nitch
Summary: Fox and Falco are kings of the seedy underground club scene. Boredom of monotony turns to a disturbing exercise in manipulation, lust, and pain. This is a hard M: avoid if you can't handle. Fox x Falco x innocent victim


**Tag Team**

The DJ's song started lightly, a fuzzy crispy beat, before diving into menacing swirls of static and slamming into a hard menacing beat. Fox and Falco sat in their bright orange velvet VIP booth. Each wore black leather jackets. Fox puffed a Katinian herbal cigarette, and Falco held a bottle of Cornerian High Plains port wine, year AAFY3, the best vintage you could buy. He dunked the dark red liquid sloppily into his open beak. In their booth sat filthy cretins, a tiger, a ferret, a lizard, chatting with each other, leaving Fox and Falco as the silent figureheads of their little clique.

A male squirrel with fuzzy chestnut colored fur, wearing only a cocktail napkin over his crotch tied with a piece of string, skipped up to Fox and Falco's booth. He held a tray of beers and mixed drinks in narrow little test tubes. His body was lithe and fit with a six pack rolling down his stomach into the cocktail napkin covering the bulge of his crotch. The squirrel set the tray on the low glass table in the center of the circular velvet booth. The other cretins sorted out their drinks and passed them around to each other. The squirrel smirked at Fox and Falco. Falco boldly reached under the squirrel's fabric and massaged the creature's genitals. The techno kicked up into a frighteningly loud thumping beat.

The squirrel ignored Falco and leaned toward Fox. He grinned into his ear. "Your friend should be careful," he shouted over the music.

Fox sneered, gritting fearsome sharp teeth at the squirrel. Fox grabbed the back of the almost naked squirrel's head and shoved it toward Falco's face. Falco grabbed the squirrel's jaw and kissed him deeply and massaged his genitals. The squirrel kissed back, then turned away from Falco's beak and sighed and closed his eyes. He had a job and other tables to attend.

When he tried to pull away, Fox grabbed his arm. "I don't think you understand," Fox yelled over the raping techno and bass thumps. "My friend wants to fuck you."

The squirrel glanced at Falco. Falco glared at the squirrel with hunger. Fox's eyes narrowed. "It's not a request."

The squirrel grimaced at Falco and pointed somewhere past him. "Follow me." Then he turned and walked away from the booth, trying to hide his bare ass with his large fluffy tail. Falco rose to his feet, unzipped his leather jacket, adjusted his crotch, and stalked after the squirrel who was heading somewhere toward the dance floor.

Fox returned his attention to the cretins in his booth, puffed his cigarette and smiled. The other men in the booth smiled. Fox put his cigarette out in one of the cretin's drinks. A famished looking ferret wearing eyeliner looked at his drink, then Fox, trying to contain his pissed off grimace. Fox clapped his hands once, holding his paws together, "We're going to dance now."

They shuffled out of the velvet booth and headed to the vast flashing cauldron of a dance floor. The DJ, encased in a glass box hung high above the arena of dancing half-naked men saw the infamous group approach the floor. He queued up a new record, labeled _MCCLOUD_. He spun it up, faded it in and the dance floor went wild at the high-speed pounding electro. They knew the tune well. It meant McCloud was here to party. White xenon light flashed with the beat like lightning.

Fox unzipped his leather jacket and pulled it off. He wore nothing underneath—his brilliant orange fur swirling like a violent fire in the crowd; he was now clad in just tight black latex pants and boots. Someone took his jacket for him. He chose a cretin in his group to dance with, a younger lizard named Tolp. The lizard wore no shirt either. They grinded their torsos against each other, dark green scales and orange fur melting.

After twenty-eight minutes of dancing, they returned to their booth. Fox kissed Tolp passionately, tongues sloppily dancing, then pushed his face away. They plopped down in their velvet booth. Falco marched into the booth, zipping up his leather pants. Fox looked over his shoulder and spotted the almost naked squirrel. The squirrel shuffled behind the bar rubbing his face. A calico barmaid saw him and grabbed him by the arm. The calico studied the squirrel with concern. The squirrel said something. The calico nodded and hugged him. The calico found Fox's eyes through the crowd of the bar. His eyes narrowed, sending daggers across the smoky pounding room.

Fox smiled back and lit another cigarette. He looked at Falco. "You animal."

Falco grinned and reattached his belt buckle.

Across the booth, Tolp was getting a handjob from a tiger nick-named Merry. Fox and Falco watched with mild interest as the tiger's hand moved up and down. The lizard threw his head back, tongue slithering out. Merry grinned devilishly at everyone else, showing off how fast he could pump.

Fox grew bored with the scene and let his eyes wander the bar crowd. Then Fox saw him—a young mouse wandering alone amid the smoky desert of men, unsure, lost. Poor thing. His fur was brilliant white all over. Pure. He wore a puffy blue vest, unzipped revealing a black A-shirt underneath. Black corduroy pants adhered tightly to his legs. Fox sipped his mixed drink between cigarette puffs and watched. The mouse's face brightened at someone in the crowd. His pink worm-like tail danced with the beat. He pushed through the crowd toward whoever it was he was grinning at. Fox smiled. Aw, he has a boyfriend. Let's get a look at him.

The mouse hugged a large, unattractive brown horse. The horse handed the mouse a drink and they smiled and sipped and tried to talk to each other over the music.

Falco kicked Fox's boot. "What?"

Fox pointed out the mouse with his cigarette. "That."

Falco found the mouse. Just Fox's type. He smiled knowingly.

"I want that," Fox said, sharp glistening canines sliding over his bottom lip.

Tolp, the lizard getting a handjob, threw his head back and came with a long nasal groan, tongue sticking out. The booth cheered. Merry held his hand up to Tolp's mouth and the lizard happily licked his pearly seed.

Falco ran his hand up Fox's leg and eyed the mouse intensely. "Then go get him."

Fox watched the blue feathered hand reach his crotch, then looked at Tolp's bliss across the velvet booth. "I can share my prey."

Falco took Fox's muzzle and kissed it. "You generous little cock."

Fox looked at him incredulously, then down at the dick straining under his tight leather pants. "Little?"

Eighteen meters away the horse said to the mouse, "Isn't this place great? I love the atmosphere. Sorry it was kind of expensive to get in."

The mouse shrugged and grinned and shook his head. "No no. I'm glad I came. This is really something else. Thank you Davy for saving me from my boring life outside the city."

The horse frowned in an aw-shucks sort of way. "I'd be happy to save you any day."

The mouse blushed and shyly sipped his drink, almost sticking his nose in the glass.

The horse's eyes brightened as a new hard song came on. "I have to use the restroom real quick, then let's dance."

"That sounds great."

The mouse was left alone in the crowd, people shuffling and pushing around him. He bobbed his head to the music and fingered the ice cubes in his glass. He found a place in the crowd, against the back corner of the bar, where he wasn't in anyone's way.

A flaming orange shirtless fox approached in a slow arc, stalking. A tall blue avian came from behind. It took the mouse a moment to realize he was being approached.

"Hello," Fox said.

"Hi." The mouse was taken aback by the fox's stunning attractiveness, especially his lack of a shirt. His fiery body was hard muscled, trained, well-worked. His stomach fur was as white as his own.

"Fox McCloud." Fox extended a hand.

The mouse shook his head with shock. Unreal. It took him a moment to trap his words and take the hand. "I'm Avy."

"Just Avy?" Falco said from behind, close to the mouse's ear.

The mouse swerved around, almost spilling his drink. "Just for now. Maybe if I get to know you more—"

"You know who we are." Fox stepped closer to the mouse's turned back until he was almost touching him.

The mouse shrugged and didn't turn around. "I suppose."

Falco stepped even closer. The mouse was sandwiched. He was a foot shorter than Fox and almost two feet shorter than Falco.

Fox grabbed the mouse's tail. "You should watch where you let this thing wander."

The mouse jerked his tail away. "Very funny."

"Where you from?" Falco asked.

The mouse thought against it, but said, "Traven City."

An idyllic boring suburb of Corneria City where middle-class slaves of corporate Corneria grew old and died. Fox almost laughed. "You poor thing."

The mouse looked around impatiently, trying to ignore the two.

"How do you know him?" Fox asked.

"Who?"

"The ugly brown horse."

The mouse rubbed his neck, embarrassed. "Davy. I'll be honest. I met him through an online site just last week. We went to a coffee shop. Then he said he wanted to take me here."

"I'm sure he did," Fox said.

"What do you mean?"

Falco picked up, "We see him here all the time. Nasty character. Always with someone new."

Fox shook his head. "Well of course he'd have to be with someone new every week, he has Y-SIDS."

The mouse's face fell. "What?"

Fox held concern in his eyes. "He's been positive for months. I hear he's quite a problem, infecting lots of ignorant young cute guys. Guys, not unlike you."

The mouse puffed up. "I'm not ignorant."

Fox waved him off. "Come sit at our VIP booth."

"In other words," Falco said, "Let us save you. Please."

"It's what we do for a living," Fox said. "We save people."

The mouse looked around again, anxious, unsure, a little humiliated, then excited. "All right."

Two minutes after they disappeared into the crowds, Davy returned. He looked around confused. A dark green lizard sipped a drink where Avy was before. The horse tapped the lizard's arm. "Excuse me, did you see a small white mouse here? Do you know where he went?"

Tolp frowned. "Oh him? I saw him bolt out of the club at least three minutes ago."

Davy slammed his drink on the bar and pushed his way toward the stairs.

Fox, Falco, and Avy looked over the edge of their booth at Tolp, who grinned back at them from across the bar. They laughed.

"Thank god," Avy said resting his chin on the edge of the booth's high backed seat.

Fox and Falco reclined. Falco stroked the mouse's back fur under his vest. Avy arced his back and grinned at Falco.

"Now he's calling you," Fox said tiredly at Avy's glowing phone on the table.

Avy twisted around and turned off the little phone. Fox handed the mouse a drink. Avy downed it. "You guys are nice."

Fox toyed with one of the mouse's ears. "How old are you?"

Merry, the tiger, pointed. "Wait wait, I want to guess the little runt's age. I'll say sixteen."

Avy grinned and looked around at the others. A ferret said "Nineteen."

Falco rubbed his chin. "Eighteen."

Avy squealed and hit Falco's arm. "Bingo! You got it!"

Fox fingered Avy's ear. "That means you're legal."

The mouse giggled and tilted his head. "Stop, that's gross." Fox jiggled his finger into the mouse's ear.

"What can I say," Fox said. "I like holes."

"Do I get a prize for being right?" Falco said, smiling. He leaned back and spread his legs. His shirt was gone too.

Avy liked the bright blue feathers on Falco's chest. The mouse straddled the tall bony bird. He tugged Falco's cheek feathers, pulling his bright yellow beak closer. The men in the booth cooed. The mouse and avian kissed deeply. Falco shoved his sharp pink tongue deep into the mouse's throat. Avy gagged and squirmed but fought back with his own tongue.

Fox watched the bird and mouse kiss through his cigarette smoke. Falco's hands ran up the mouse's body, pulling apart the small vest and pushing it off the mouse's shoulders. Fox leaned over and pinched the mouse's chin, peeling him off Falco's beak. Fox guided the mouse to his own lips and tongued into him passionately. The orange furred fox pulled up on the mouse's black A-shirt and yanked it off over his head, tossing it aside. Fox clutched the rodent's left ass cheek and licked his white furry stomach up to his bare chest and suckled on a nipple, then leaned over and suckled on the other.

Avy groaned and pushed back on Fox's head and looked down at himself and the saliva glistening on his fur. "I should keep my shirt on."

Falco smiled. "Why? You have a nice body."

"We should go somewhere private," Fox said.

Falco looked at Fox and smiled. "I agree."

They led the mouse through the bar, past the pitted dance floor, up a set of stairs to a dark hallway lined with doors. Falco had just been here with the almost naked squirrel. Fox opened the last purple door. Falco led Avy in. The room was the size of a large closet. The walls were concrete blocks. A large dingy mattress was shoved into a corner. A bare light bulb on the ceiling flickered when Fox slammed the door shut.

Falco shoved the mouse onto the mattress. Avy fell on his hands and knees, and looked at the concrete in front of his face, uncertainty creeping into his head. Before he could react, someone kneeled on the mattress behind him and pressed their crotch against his ass and hugged his tiny body from behind. Teeth gnawed on his neck and up to his ear. It was Fox. Fox's claws dragged up the mouse's stomach, over his rib cage, nearly digging into the skin under the fur. The claws ran up to Avy's collar bone, then his neck. Fox's claws curled around the mouse's neck. His teeth gnawed on the mouse's ear. Avy's tail curled protectively downward on its own, but someone yanked it straight up, almost lifting him. Fox cupped Avy's jaw and turned his head sideways to kiss the side of his lips.

"Guys," Avy said, voice shaking. "This is kind of fast."

Falco kneeled down in front of Avy, putting the crotch of his leather pants close to his face. "Relax. Here." He held a small black vial up to the mouse's nose.

"What is this?" Avy asked.

"Poppers. Amyl nitrate. It will help you relax. Sniff it."

"I can relax on my own."

Fox buried his muzzle into the mouse's neck, then opened his jaw and almost fully encased the mouse's tiny neck within his teeth, caressing the pure white fur gently with his sharp canines. "You'll want it. We're going to stretch you out and make you scream." He fumbled with Avy's belt.

Avy snorted from the small vial in the blue feathered hand. Falco smiled and snorted from the vial himself. He held it up to Fox's snout who sniffed too. Falco capped the vial and tossed it aside.

The concrete blocks of the room glowed yellow. The concrete turned to liquid and splashed around their bodies. The effect of the amyl nitrate roared through Avy's tiny body. Avy felt himself turn to putty, muscles and bones and skin melting into a warm fuzziness. It was like his body didn't exist anymore and his eyes were only cameras for a mind millions of kilometers away. Fox pulled Avy's pants off, then his own. Falco slithered his pants off and held himself up to the mouse's mouth.

Fox fucked him. He didn't ease him into it. He fucked the mouse like a toy. The mouse whimpered, unsure what was happening. Then Falco was fucking him. Then Fox again. Then Falco again. When Falco fucked, Fox grabbed a fist of the mouse's scalp and shoved the mouse's mouth down and up on his dick. The mouse gagged and choked.

They flipped again and again until Fox panted into the mouse's ear. "You're going to want another sniff now." He held the vial to the mouse's snout.

Avy sniffed and his eyes rolled back. Now he was water. An ocean. Mutable white furry liquid. Falco lay on his back. Fox pushed the mouse onto Falco's body. The mouse straddled Falco. The bird put himself inside the mouse and fucked. Fox pushed on the mouse's back, pushing him against Falco's chest. Fox held up the mouse's tail and pressed against the edge of his hole where Falco's length thrusted in. Fox tried to get in too. The mouse squealed.

Fox squeezed himself into the tight hot space and rammed in with Falco. The mouse cried out. Double penetration. They pumped into the mouse with lust and hate. He squealed and screamed. Falco lost control and shoved in like a piston taking Fox deeper in with him. The mouse clutched Falco's sides and buried his face into his chest crying, screaming, grunting, coughing. "Good boy," Falco cooed into his ear like he was doing a trick. "Good boy."

They went on for seven minutes until Falco reached his peak and groaned and squeezed the mouse tightly against him. Fox climaxed as well. They finished and slowed.

Falco brushed the mouse's hair, grinning. They pulled out and Fox wiped his brow with a towel, then cleaned himself off with it.

He looked down at the towel and saw red. His eyes traced up to Falco. He saw red. Red drenched his feathers, legs, groin. It came from the mouse. It still came, like a river. "Falco."

The bird pushed the mouse aside and saw blood all over himself. "What the fuck."

"Shit," Fox said.

"What the fuck!" Falco shouted. He turned the mouse over who was glossy eyed, pupils dilating into black dots. The mattress was covered in blood.

"Falco!" Fox shouted. "What did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything!"

Fox grabbed his own ears and tugged. "You did something! He's fucking dying!"

"You're the one who got rough with him!"

"You're the one with a ten inch dick!" Fox yelled. "Look how small he is!"

"It's your fault! You doubled up on him!" Falco flipped over on top of the mouse and gently slapped his face. Fox tried to stop the bleeding, shoving the towel into the mouse. "Hey," Falco said. "Hey!" He glared at Fox. "What's his name again?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know!" Fox cried. The towel was drenched.

"Fuck!" Falco barked. He felt around the mouse's nose. "He's not breathing!" He felt his chest and neck. He looked down at the mouse's eyes. "His heart's stopped. He's not breathing."

Fox was struggling to find another towel. "What?!"

"He's dead," Falco muttered.

Fox stopped searching. He froze. Then let his head fall back, looking up at the bare light bulb. "Fuck." He exhaled. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

They put their pants on quickly. The mouse had finally stopped bleeding. His pants were clean so they quickly put them on him. Like this, he appeared passed out—no evidence of any mishap.

Falco chewed on his knuckles. "What are we going to do?"

"Get rid of him," Fox said. "We fucked our DNA into his stomach."

Falco nodded quickly. Fox carried the body out of the room, back into the deafening techno music. No one regarded Fox carrying the skinny mouse in the lighting storm of xenon flashes and colored lights with anything more than a passing glance. They assumed he was carrying some club kid who was drunk or overdosing. Fox carried the mouse out the back door exit. Falco followed with his head ducked down. Icy air stabbed into their lungs—the dead of winter. Fox jogged down the alley, the skinny mouse bouncing in his arms. The rodent's arms dangled limply over Fox's and his fingers brushed Fox's legs. Fox tried to hold the mouse further away from his body so nothing would touch him. They reached the canal. The water rushed fifty feet down from the railing. Fox threw the body over the edge.

Falco watched as white fur and skinny limbs fluttered in the air. The body turned once, growing smaller and smaller. It hit face down with a splash. The body melted into the gurgling black water, disappearing under the rushing slush of ice and garbage.

"Was that a good idea?" Falco exhaled.

Fox huffed into his hands to block the bitter air. The fiery fur on his back and chest stood on end, exposed to the freezing temperatures. "This canal washes out to the industrial bay. The chemicals will rot most of him, destroy all the evidence—if anyone even finds what's left."

Falco sighed. They returned to the club. The group of cretins were still drinking in their velvet orange VIP booth. Fox and Falco sat down.

"So?" Merry perked up.

"Yes, do tell," Tolp said. "Did you make him scream?"

Fox lit a cigarette and looked at Falco. "Yes."

Falco looked past the booth at nothing. "It was the best I've had in a long time. Probably ever."

Fox regarded his cigarette. "You're right. The rush of it. There's no comparison."

Tolp pointed at someone in the bar crowd. "That one's cute."

Fox and Falco turned around and spotted a young skinny golden retriever pushing through the crowds. The canine looked around lost and confused. Poor thing. Fox and Falco looked at each other, smiled, and got up.


End file.
